


Beg for it (Yeonbin Oneshot)

by LouOfTheDead



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dirty Talk, Hardcore, I just wanted bottom Yeonjun, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming??, Slutty Yeonjun, Soft stans look away, Spanking, Top Choi Soobin, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: Soobin reluctantly goes to a party with his friends, and sees his bully, Choi Yeonjun.Things get a bit headed, mentally and physically.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	Beg for it (Yeonbin Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is above 18 in this work. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I'm definitely going to Hell.

Soobin tapped his foot against the floor, he was antsy, waiting patiently as the clock ticked. He was waiting for class to be over, math, oh how he hated this class.

When the bell rung, he was the first to spring from his seat, as he gathered up his things, and watched as the other students did the same, he left the class, feeling exhausted from all that thinking. 

Soobin didn't care much for school, he wasn't that popular, his grades were poor and he couldn't do anything athletic. In fact, he was a victim of bullying, up until only last year, he was bullied horrendously, it only calmed down down a tad when Soobin befriended 3 friends. 

His friends were really great, they were a bunch of odd balls really, Kai, the youngest and an inspiring musician, was the cute baby, who grew like a beanstalk, he's still Soobin's little baby though.

Taehyun, who was smart, witty and sarcastic, the guy also had scarily amazing slight of hand, he always seems quiet and reserved, but he's really a cute guy. 

Then there is Beomgyu, a fun energetic guy, he was on the soccer team, and had great leg strength, he was always up for a laugh and made friends with anyone and everyone.

Soobin's friends were amazing, they all had something great about them, Soobin felt like he paled in comparison. He was grateful and lucky towards them, without them, he'd be getting bullied way worse still, by the person Soobin loathed the most, the delinquent Choi Yeonjun.

Choi Yeonjun, is a bully and he tormented Soobin all through out middle school and now in high school. He would hide Soobin's shoes, pour milk on him, write mean things about him, and take his lunch money. Soobin was too much of a coward to say or do anything though.

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

Soobin met his friends at the gates, Kai and Taehyun were arguing about if water was wet or not, and Soobin sighs at their silliness.

"But it's water! water is wet!" Kai argued.

"Water isn't wet, water makes things wet, but water can't make water wet, there for water isn't wet" Taehyun said back.

"Does it even matter?" Asked Beomgyu, who popped a candy drop into his mouth.

"Yes!" They both answer sternly, to which the Hyung rolls his eyes at.

"Are you guys going to Kim Seokjin's party tonight?" Beomgyu tries to change the subject.

"What party?" Soobin asked, he was usually out of the loop with these things.

"Apparently it's a celebration party for getting accepted into the college he wanted to go to, most of the school is going" Beomgyu answers back, with a shrug.

"I think it will be fun! We never go to high school parties! Even though in all the stories they do!" Kai said, with a pout. 

"Kai, this isn't a Wattpad story" Taehyun rolled his eyes.

They bickered for a while, until they finally left the conversation at that, Soobin wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the party, it wasn't his thing. 

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

Soobin arrives home, tossing his bag carelessly to the floor of his room, and flops onto his bed, letting out a dramatic sigh. The buzzing of his phone made him reluctantly sit up again. 

**Beomgyu:guys! What time shall i pick you up at? the party starts at around 7**

**Kai:I'll need a couple hours to get ready and do my homework, curse Mrs Wong for giving homework on a Friday night!**

**Taehyun:you're just sulky because she doesn't like you**

_Me:Guys... Do I really need to go to this party tonight?_

**Beomgyu:you can't bail! Soobin you need to start having some fun! It's not healthy to be holed up inside 24/7**

**Kai:yeah, it'll be fun, besides we'll be there, maybe you can finally let loose!**

**Taehyun:or get laid**

**Beomgyu:Taehyun! Not in front of the baby!**

**Kai:im baby 😊**

**Beomgyu:I meant me, but whatever**

_Me:well, I guess it won't be so bad for one night..._

**Beomgyu:that's the spirit! I'll pick you up later 😉**

Soobin ignored the feeling of regret, there is no backing out now. He spent the next few hours preparing himself for a nightmare, also known as a high school party. 

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

Soobin was now waiting for Beomgyu to arrive, he had just picked up Kai and Taehyun, then he was going to pick him up last. He looked down at his outfit, he was wearing a dark grey sweater, black jeans and just a random pair of beat up shoes, that had seen better days.

Not to fancy, it was good enough for a high school party. Soon enough the others arrived, and he climbed climbed in the back seat next to Kai, they all greeted each other, Kai and Beomgyu were showing their excitement loudly, but Taehyun and Soobin took the quieter approach, with listening to their louder friends. 

They finally arrive at the giant home of the Kim residence, Soobin could see drunk teens already, he let out a sigh, this will be a long night. They all get out of the car, and enter the building.

The music was loud, Jung Hoseok was the DJ, Kai excitedly turned to his peers.

"I'm going to check out the music selection", Kai said, before excitedly scurrying over to the older male.

Beomgyu spots Kim Taehyung, his tutor, with Jeon Jungkook, his soccer team captain.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, I need to talk to Hyung" Beomgyu left after that.

It was just Taehyun and Soobin now, but not long after, Taehyun sees his Hyungs from cram classes, Yoongi and Namjoon, he turns to Soobin with a sympathy look. 

"Can I..?" Taehyun asked.

"Yeah.. It's fine, I'll be okay here on my own" Soobin replies, and with that, Soobin is alone in the corner, he sighs, maybe a drink will help calm his mind, he heads for the kitchen.

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

Soobin was sitting in the kitchen, it was quieter in there, he was drinking a beer, as he questioned why he even came here tonight.

All of a sudden, he's pulled from his thoughts, as two others enter the room, Soobin froze, it was Park Jimin, Choi Yeonjun's delinquent friend, and Choi Yeonjun himself, they were laughing about something, when Yeonjun stopped, as soon as his eyes met Soobin, _'Fuck my life',_ Soobin thought.

Surprisingly, Yeonjun didn't bat and eye towards him after that, he just grabbed 2 drinks for him and Jimin, and left the kitchen, leaving Soobin I'm utter confusion, he took another sip, this was going to be a long night. 

With liquid courage, he left the kitchen, he was finally going to confront Yeonjun. As he entered the living room, he watched as Yeonjun danced seductively, it was obvious he was drunk, by the faint flush of his face and sloppy movements.

But even his drunk, Yeonjun was eternal as he danced, he could probably seduce anyone, Soobin almost became flustered, there was no denying how desirable his bully is. 

Yet, Soobin decided to grow a pair and finally man up, as he storms to Yeonjun, confidence in his step, he looks at his bully with a glare. Yeonjun just looks at him, as if he were a fool and laughs at him.

"Choi Yeonjun, I-" before Soobin could go off, he was cut off.

Yeonjun smirks and seductively licks his lips, as he dances for Soobin, Soobin almost lost his breath when Yeonjun started to dance on him! Grinding his body against his, Yeonjun showed a sinful expression.

Soobin was shocked, but he did not stop. "Choi Yeonjun, I have decided to confront you about how you've treated me these past years-"

Soobin was silenced, when Yeonjun put a finger on his lips, "No more talking~" Yeonjun said, before his finger traces down to Soobin's chest.

Oh. 

What the fuck?

Why was Yeonjun doing this?

And why was Soobin kinda into it?

Before Soobin could question anything, Yeonjun grabs his arm and saunters off, to a random unoccupied room. Soobin was confused and a bit nervous, what was Choi Yeonjun implying by taking him here?

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

Soobin's questions were answered, when Yeonjun locked the door and pushed him against the wall. Soobin expected a punch to the face, but instead he was met with a hot kiss, it was was surprising, but certainly not unwelcomed. 

Yeonjun let out a needy moan, as his tongue slipped into Soobin's mouth, Soobin just followed along, he wasn't used to this, having no idea where to put him hands, he experimentally grabs Yeonjun's plump-ish ass, he squeezes it a little, and was rewarded with Yeonjun's sweet moans.

He had no idea how this happened, one minute he's going to confront Yeonjun, then the next, they're having a passionate make out session? Soobin let's out a deep breath when Yeonjun pulls away from the kiss, whining as he grinds against Soobin, a spark or pleasure runs through both their bodies.

"S-Soobin- please, I need you so badly" Yeonjun begged shamelessly.

Soobin thought about it for a moment, before smirking, deciding to get some revenge on the bully. 

"Hm...I don't know, you've been a very bad boy, I don't think you deserve to be rewarded" Soobin replied, causing Yeonjun to whimper.

"P-Please! I'll do anything to prove I'm sorry!" Yeonjun begged.

"No, bad boys must be punished, you must suck me off as your punishment" Soobin said, he didn't know where this confidence came from, it was probably the alcoholic, but Soobin wanted to just bully Yeonjun back for being a brat.

Yeonjun wasted no time, unzipping Soobin's pants, he hadn't noticed how hard he'd gotten, Yeonjun swiftly gets to work, taking Soobin's giant member into his mouth, he was drooling. Soobin didn't think he'd be so turned on by his bully sucking him off, but he was, he noticed Yeonjun's fingers were in the back of his pants, did Yeonjun use his fingers to masturbate? God Soobin was going to lose it soon.

Soobin tugs on Yeonjun's hair meanly, "No touching yourself, bad boy, this is a punishment" Yeonjun moans loudly, and obeys Soobin's command, Soobin felt powerful.

After a few minutes, Soobin forced Yeonjun off, "Okay, brat, I'm going to punish you again, this time for touching yourself without permission" Soobin sat down on the bed and pats his lap, "Lay" he told Yeonjun, who did so.

Soobin now had Yeonjun laying across his lap, he squeezes his rear, this brings noises from Yeonjun, Soobin then undid Yeonjun's jeans, and stripped him of his clothes, as well as his dignity, after a few silent moments of admiring Yeonjun's figure, Soobin looked at him, "A bad boy like you deserves 20 spanks, I'm going to spank you, and you will count, if you don't comply, I'll add an extra 10" Soobin said.

Yeonjun nodded, understanding, as Soobin warns him of his first hit, his giant hand comes down and hits the flesh, "O-One" Yeonjun whimpers out pathetically, Soobin took great pleasure in seeing this, he continued spanking the elder, who grew wetter with anticipation.

Yeonjun's ass was now red raw, Soobin's hand imprinted in it, Soobin liked the sight, Yeonjun was now naked straddling the tallers hips, as Soobin commanded him to, "Alright, brat, beg for my cock inside you and I might just reward you, show me how desperate you are" Soobin said Sternly.

Yeonjun whines, "P-Please Soobin, please give me your cock, I need you to fill me so badly, I will die without it" Yeonjun begged before pathetically grinding against Soobin, Soobin was on edge, he couldn't wait any longer either.

"finger yourself right now and I'll fuck you, do you have a condom?" Soobin asked, Yeonjun shook his head, "No, please do me raw, I'm clean... Just please I want you inside me, come inside me too~" Yeonjun whined, and Soobin let out a choked 'okay'.

Soobin watched as Yeonjun lubbed up his fingers, and fingered his tight hole, Yeonjun moaned, withering at the feeling. Soon enough Yeonjun was practically fisting himself as Soobin lubbed up his member.

"Okay, no more, you're more than ready" Soobin said, before he manhandled Yeonjun onto his stomach, and forces his ass into the air, a humiliating and degrading position, Soobin liked that, he gripped Yeonjun's ass before shoving his thick long member inside, Yeonjun moaned at Soobin's rough treatment.

After he was inside, Soobin starts off at a rough pace, practically pounding Yeonjun into the bed, as Yeonjun moaned like a slut, "Now apologise and say your sorry for what you did to me!" Soobin commands.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me Soobin!" Yeonjun whines, "You're such a dirty cock slut, aren't you? Did you bully me so I'd finally snap and do this to you, what a little slut, say it!" Soobin growls, leaving hickies on Yeonjun's back and neck.

"I'm a dirty cock slut! And I-I bullied you so you'd fuck me like the whore I am~! I really like you Soobin" Yeonjun responded. Soobin groans, feeling close, "Well, I'll forgive you, if you go out with me and I'll satisfy you as long as you behave, because naughty boys get punished" Soobin replies.

Yeonjun let out a cry, from happiness and pleasure, "O-Oh~! Yes Soobin I'm so close!" Yeonjun grips the bed as Soobin slams into him, he comes and begs Soobin to come inside him, and how could Soobin refuse? He complies, giving his now former bully a cream pie. 

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

They both lay in bed, basking in the afterglow, tired, Soobin turned to Yeonjun. 

"I was serious by the way, I want that date" Soobin said, Yeonjun smiled back. 

"I am too, I liked you for so long Soobin, I'm so sorry for bullying you.. I just didn't know how to express my feelings, so I took them out on you.. I hope I can prove myself worthy of your forgiveness one day" Yeonjun said. 

"Yes, well, you've already kinda won my body, haha, I don't think I'll be able to calm down much after that" Soobin said. 

They both laid down and Soobin watched Yeonjun drift off to sleep. Who knew that he'd sleep with his former bully? And how will he explain this to his friends?

🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋🍓🍋

The next day at Soobin's House, Taehyun smirks at Soobin, who had his arm swung around Yeonjun on the couch, "So you did get laid after all", and Soobin choked on his water. 

The end. 


End file.
